


A True Expie-ression of Love – In The Words Of Beyoncé

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Beyonce - Freeform, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Does What Castiel Wants (Supernatural), Castiel Makes Pie (Supernatural), Castiel Makes Pie For Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes the First Move (Supernatural), Castiel Proposes Marriage to Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chick-Flick Moments, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Not Oblivious, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s02e05 All the Single Ladies, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Pie, Quote: No chick-flick moments. (Supernatural), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Rings, agent beyonce, in his own way, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: It’s strange how five little words can change your life forever.“I’m in love with Dean.”The words aren’t even directed at anyone… rather just said vaguely into the air....Big romantic gestures had never been his thing. But he knows, as much as Dean hates to admit it… he loves chick-flicks. He wants someone who will be over the top just because they love him. Maybe that’s why Sam hadn’t just told Cass to abandon the whole idea.Cass and Dean are already sitting in the kitchen when he wakes up and Dean is half surprised that Dean hasn’t already started bar hopping for women. When he whispers his concerns to Cass, the angel just whispers back: “I asked him to stay.”Sam is still standing there awestruck when Dean’s teeth make a loud clank.“Cass, did you forget a cinnamon stick or something in here.”Sam glances across at Cass who nervously leans against the table, analysing Dean’s every move. He assumes Cass is waiting till Dean is done with the pie to talk to him about his feelings.“Cass what the hell is this?” Dean’s voice is a combination of breathy, hopeful and terrified.Sam whips his gaze around to find Dean holding a silver ring coated in half-chewed pie.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	A True Expie-ression of Love – In The Words Of Beyoncé

It’s strange how five little words can change your life forever.

“I’m in love with Dean.”

The words aren’t even directed at anyone… rather just said vaguely into the air.

Sam splutters, letting his salad just tumble out of his mouth. “You – what?” he demands, turning to stare at the door. Please, anyone listening, don’t let Dean have heard that.

Thankfully, there’s no sign of his brother, but Sam still whispers.

“How?”

“I like Dean.” He says simply.

Sam blacks out after that. He can clearly see Cass’ mouth still moving but Sam’s mind is too busy focusing on the five words that would change his life forever and the ramifications that would reverberate throughout their lives for years to come.

And how had he missed this?

Sure, he joked, but they were just that: jokes.

Does Dean know? He wouldn’t doubt it given the bond that they both share.

How long had this been going on?

Has Cass ever said anything to Dean? Had it been one of the reasons for their baffling fights and days of not talking or looking at each other?

The mere thought of Dean knowing scares him.

Imagining all the different ways his brother might have taken the new is like watching a nightmare on repeat.

Dean, no doubt, would have exploded and tried to negate Cass’ emotions. Or worse yet, he would have just awkwardly nodded and never spoke of that moment again.

“Sam?” Cass’ voice cuts through his internal panic.

“What do you think?”

“Huh?” his voice is shrill. “Yeah, great. Okay.”

Cass seems a bit more confident now. “Then I guess we’ll have to start baking the pie.”

…

About halfway baking the pie – that Sam still isn’t sure why they’re baking – Cass finally reveals the rest of his plan.

“So when Dean tastes the pie I’ll tell him that I like him.” Cass says. “I’ve seen many people do the same on Valentine’s Day for their loved ones.”

Their loved ones.

It echoes in his mind. A testament of his own obliviousness.

“How long have you… liked Dean?” he manages as he folds the crust dough.

“There wasn’t a start Sam.” Cass says gently, his voice softening with what must only be love. “And, I don’t believe there will ever be an end.”

“How – how do you hope he’ll react?” he asks.

Cass’ easy expression falters slightly. “Well, I think… he many need some time to come to terms with this.” He sighs. “This will be as hard for him as it is for me.”

Sam hadn’t even though to of this as being hard for Cass. But Cass knows Dean just as well as he does. That means he’s well aware of Dean’s temper and mood swings – especially in regards to emotions. He must be terrified.

“There’s no reward without risk.” He assures. He doesn’t want to say more than that – bring Cass’ hopes up only to have Dean crush them. That would just be cruel. Carefully neutral is the best tack.

“I-” Cass breaks off, turning to sprinkle some cinnamon into the pie filling. “I’m just so tired of this. Hoping… not knowing for sure and surviving off small touches and lingering glances.”

“How do _you_ think Dean will react?” Sam wonders. He keeps his voice even through the panic. From what Cass just said he thinks that Dean might feel the same emotions he does. Sam knows that it isn’t that way.

“I know how Dean feels.” Cass admits. “But how tomorrow goes depends solely on whether or not he is ready to accept his feelings for me.”

“Cass…” Sam winces. “I don’t think – maybe you misinterpreted some of Dean’s gestures.”

Cass’ voice is serious when next he speaks. “No Sam. I have not.”

And Sam just shuts his mouth after that.

He sincerely hopes he’s wrong… for Cass’ sake more than anything.

…

Sam sits up, ram rob straight when his alarm goes off. His palms are sweaty and his heart is pounding. One would think that he’s about to make a love confession. In truth, he’s terrified about how today will end. He doesn’t think Cass will stick around if Dean rebuffs him – and Sam can’t blame him. But… he’d just miss his friend.

The pie is up to Dean’s standards. He snuck a taste while Cass wasn’t looking. At least that aspect won’t be a problem.

Big romantic gestures had never been his thing. But he knows, as much as Dean hates to admit it… he loves chick-flicks. He _wants_ someone who will be over the top just because they love him. Maybe that’s why Sam hadn’t just told Cass to abandon the whole idea. He doesn’t want to deprive Dean of having what he’s always dreamed of.

Cass and Dean are already sitting in the kitchen when he wakes up and Dean is half surprised that Dean hasn’t already started bar hopping for women. When he whispers his concerns to Cass, the angel just whispers back: “I asked him to stay.”

Sam is still standing there awestruck when Dean’s teeth make a loud clank.

Dean lets the mouthful of pie tumble out and he reaches inside.

“Cass, did you forget a cinnamon stick or something in here.”

“We used cinnamon powder.” Sam says, realising his mistake too late.

“We?” Dean says incredulously. But nothing else follows, he just pokes his fork around until he finds what he bit down on.

Sam glances across at Cass who nervously leans against the table, analysing Dean’s every move. He assumes Cass is waiting till Dean is done with the pie to talk to him about his feelings.

“Cass what the hell is this?” Dean’s voice is a combination of breathy, hopeful and terrified.

Sam whips his gaze around to find Dean holding a silver ring coated in half-chewed pie. It’s engraved with emeralds and sapphires, if Sam assumes correctly.

Dropping to one knee in front of Dean, he raises his hands to cup Dean’s own.

Sam stares slack jawed. He wasn’t aware that this was part of the plan. Then again he did zone out a bit.

Well… this is as grand a gesture as anyone could ever do.

“It’s like Beyonce sang.” Cass says, staring up at Dean hopefully. “If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it.”

Cass touches the ring lightly before smiling lightly at Dean.

“Dean, will you marry me?”

Yup, it’s strange how five little words can change your life forever.

But not more than the one word Dean says next, before pressing their lips together:

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the pure fluffiness <3 <3 xoxo


End file.
